Resurgence
by Pseudo-Discordance
Summary: Before the game, Rapture was falling apart.  Civil wars, and mysterious deaths were occurring.  Michael, one of Ryan's soldiers, is told to restore order.  But in a city torn apart by Genetic modification, it's a plan easier assigned then executed.
1. Remnants

20:00

Hey, y'all! This is THE war machine. I have decided to veer off of the Code Lyoko subject of fanfiction, and experimenting with the video game "Bioshock" for one time around. This takes place before the game starts, when Rapture is falling, and rapture's government fights to keep society together. Enjoy, and let the atmosphere envelope you…

Resurgence

By TheSovietWarMachine

Chapter 1: Remnants

Michael Renderman ran down the see-through corridor. He had an urgent meeting with Andrew Ryan. Rapture was starting to deteriorate. Not physically, for Rapture was in perfect shape. Except for the Medical pavilion(Dr. Steinman was too busy working on patients to tend to the freezing pipes). No, it was a social deterioration. Mike should have known. After all these years, it was bound to happen. Rapture was too good to be true, and prolonged use of genetic modification? They were lucky it didn't happen sooner. But, still, it was great while it lasted…

Rapture had been built underwater for several years. It had been constructed by Andrew Ryan, a man who believed in a place where "the great would not be weakened by the small". An escape from the "parasite," as he called it. He was, of course, referring to the people in life who lived off of others, feeding off of the wealth and reputation of those who worked to earn their pride. Rapture was not a single building or one big housing facility. No, this was a great, thriving city that resided beneath the water that was prowled by the very government that Rapture was made as an escape from. Only several months after Rapture's founding, the scientific breakthroughs began.

Without the government to cover up or ban the many scientific discoveries made on the surface, many new technologies saw creation. The most amazing was Adam, a kind of genetic modification compound that could be experimented with, and used to create Plasmids, which were injected into the veins. This rewrote the genetic code of the user, and he was given a special kind of ability. Within weeks, citizens were able to start fires, zap electricity, and mentally bring objects toward them with simple flicks of their fingers. Mike could hardly believe it when this started happening.

Of course, little sisters, young girls were issued to harvest Adam from corpses to recycle it for later use. Big Daddies, powerful unknown people in giant diver suits, were issued to protect the little sisters from potential attackers. So, Rapture was unlike any other city in the world. But now, the genetic modifier use had taken its tolls on the citizens of the under water province. Civilians had succumbed to insanity from brain damage and Adam addiction. People were barricading their homes, and civil wars had begun over provisions of Adam. Andrew Ryan had decided to send out soldiers and security guards to stop the madness.

Mike was part of a squad of soldiers who had been sent to break up civil warfare in Neptune's Bounty. He had broken off and let them search homes for Adam and weapons. He needed to talk to Ryan now. At last, the final door screwed open, and he ran in. Ryan's office was in Hephaestus, the energy source of Rapture, where the great generator stood. He ran into the room, and opened the door to Ryan's office…


	2. Talk and Reassignment

01:59

Mike frantically threw open the door. "Mr. Ryan!" he yelled. Andrew Ryan, the founder and leader of Rapture was inside of his office, casually playing golf. He seemed to be fond of golf, but he was always practicing at the most awkward and unnecessary times, such as now. Ryan looked up at Mike and said "Ah, Michael, my most prized soldier! You have called upon me for some reason?" "Yes, Mr. Ryan, there is a problem." "That is?" "The citizens are revolting. Because of the civil warfare and mysterious deaths, they want out. They seem angry that the bathyspheres have been locked up." "Ah, so we have a protester problem?" "Precisely." "Well," Ryan said, "Perhaps we can find a way to get them out. Where, exactly, are they stationed?" Ryan asked. "They have all camped out near the Rapture Central Bathysphere Station." "Well, then. I think I know the perfect way to deal with this. Fetch Viktor."

Mike was suddenly distraught. Viktor was the heavy gunner of the 241st Rapture Military Police Regiment. Their "Silent Assassin," Hal, was enough of a hot-headed fighter. But Viktor was a pure destroyer. Nobody ever messed with Viktor, for fear of being shredded. Viktor always carried a modified Thompson M1A1, with a box, bandoliers, and sometimes, if he felt like it, even some incendiary ammo, which he only had to use once. During a biological outbreak in the Medical Pavilion. Apparently, implanting a virus usually causes a mass infection, and apparently Dr. Suchong didn't even learn that lesson yet. Mike had to stop this. "No, Sir, trust me, there's no reason to involve Viktor in this. He hasn't rejoined the squad since he left to deal with the drug-smugglers in Neptune's Bounty. We really don't need him for this." Andrew seemed to have made up is mind. "No, Michael, these people need to be taught who's boss. We will teach them not to mess with us, no matter what it takes."

He grabbed a short-wave radio. "We need a cold-blooded killer, Michael. Someone who will not hesitate to kill another." He started murmuring into the radio. When he was finished, he said "I'm sending the rest of your squad to Fort Frolic. Sander Cohen has been running the 'Art House' centre of Rapture, and I haven't heard from him since the great wasp attack coming from Arcadia. I trust that you and the others will be able to clean up this mess. Are you willing to serve Rapture?" "Yes." said Mike. "Fair enough. Be waiting at the Rapture central Bathysphere Station after Viktor is finished, in approximately 1200 Hours. I will take your squad to Fort Frolic." "Alright, Sir." Michael walked away. "Don't disappoint me, Michael, I want that Art centre cleaned up by noon tomorrow." And with that, Mike left the room, ready for another impending fight.


	3. Twisted Masterpiece

Resurgence

Chapter 3:

Twisted Masterpiece

The Bathysphere stopped at Fort Frolic at exactly 12:00 that night. Mike and his squad of five walked out into the station. The rabbit and bird masks from the Masquerade Ball hanging from the ceiling seemed demented. Taunting them somehow. They disregarded it. They had a much nastier surprise in store for them.

Mike's squad consisted of four other people. Viktor, their heavy weapons specialist. A hulking 6 foot tall behemoth, he was the one person in the squad nobody had the guts to fuck with.

Hal was the specialist in the squad who worked with stealth. His Thompson M1A1 had a suppressor for if he ever needed to use it. He usually stuck to other methods of attacks though. He was one of the very few of the team who used Gene Tonics™. He spliced in a tonic known as Natural Camouflage. It made him virtually invisible.

Peter was the Close-Quarters specialist. He kept a Mossberg handy. He was a control freak who enjoyed customizing just about every weapon he had. His shotgun was outfitted with gas-power mechanisms for multiple shots without needing to pump, extended magazines, and just about everything you could put onto a store-bought shotgun. He was also the medic of the team.

The squad's leader had no name other than the nickname bestowed on him by the Military Police; Hammer. Nobody knew his original name, but that's what everyone called him. The name started during his training in the Police, and stuck with him until his current rank as Lieutenant. He thought of it as a burden, but it never affected him that much. He was quick with a .357 Magnum. He talked, and the squad listened. It was simple. He was familiar with every weapon in use in Rapture. He knew the people, and the technology as well. He was more of a specialist in dealing with threats existing in the media and public itself. And when he saw a threat, he struck fear into it's heart.

Mike was nothing but a Sergeant. He was a simple point man for the squad. He did all the grunt work, and all the jobs involving a decoy. But he didn't care much. He was willing to fight for Rapture, if it meant he had to throw himself into the drill of a Big Daddy.

As soon as the squad stepped through the door to the Fort Frolic station, a horrific, disturbing laugh emanated throughout the dark corridors of the art centre. It set a strange, scarring ambience for the situation.

Suddenly, a sound was heard. A sound like that of hot metal, fresh from the anvil of a blacksmith scraping shrilly against linoleum. Then the sound much like the rock of a bust or statue crumbling after a deadly strike from a bat. The squad turned to see a column collapse and the silhouette of a human-resembling being walking through the dust among the hallway.

Peter readied his shotgun to the shadow moving through the smoke. It looked as if it were twitching, convulsing violently from possible lung damage after breathing in the debris from the column. Peter thought he may have been hallucinating, but he swore the outline of a body in the dust had hooks for hands.

Right there, it started to do strange cartwheels and flips toward the squad, almost acrobatically. The body flew to them, and swung one of it's hooks at Viktor, and it struck him dead in the face.

The figure back flipped away, momentarily withdrawing as Peter attempted to help Viktor remove the cauterizing 212 degree metal hook from his face. Mike aimed an M1A1 at the body of the figure, and pressed the trigger back and held it there for 10 seconds, keeping the sight on the figure's head. Whatever this thing was, it was insane.

Mike found it difficult to keep a good aim. It was climbing on the ceiling, flipping everywhere, and jumping all over the place, as if it were some sick, sadistic ballet of torture and massacre.

Finally, Hammer cocked his magnum and took a shot at the head of the figure.

Direct hit.

In a cloud of red mist, The figure fell from the ceiling, and collapsed on the floor. Peter was still working on Viktor while the squad walked ahead to the corpse to check it out.

It was human.

In fact, it looked no different than a regular woman holding spikes in her hands. Hammer promptly lit the corpse aflame with a flick of his finger (He was fond of Plasmids™, he found it gave him an edge in battle.), and urged the squat to continue, through the corridor to Sander Cohen's art exhibit.

As Hammer stepped forward, he tripped over a thin wire. An artery-bursting electric shock pulsated through his body as he fell to the ground, momentarily paralyzed.

He looked upwards, and saw the entire room was ensnared in a web of electrified trip-wires.

However they were going to get through here, it would be a feat in itself…


End file.
